Sonic fades away
by gojidude2
Summary: let's face it, Sonic has feelings for wii fit trainer, but he can't fess up. Making him screw up on battles and saving the world from nega man. Mario sends Sonic away for awhile,After seeing he like this, Selda and mega man makes it their mission to help the hedgehog get over his past at all cost. (my first love fanfic and THANKS FOR KIRBY X AND SONIC RIGHT BACK AT YA WORLD TOUR!)
1. Chapter 1

Sonic the hedgehog, a normal brown hedgehog mutated during a Sonic boom and chaos energy, Giving him super powers. Along the way, in 1996, he meet a girl named Sarah. It was Love at first site. He saved from Metal Sonic while He was Super sonic, And Sarah loved him to. They had fun times and love each other to death.

Sonic told Sarah 1 time that Mario was a fat ass guido, She didn't agree, so she scolded him. Sonic still loved her thou. They lived life until 1999 where Sarah disappeared forever. Heart broken, Sonic Vowed that 1 day he was gonna see her 1 day and let NOTHING get in his way.


	2. Love in a nutshell

I't was finally peace in the smash mansion, Nega man was not attacking in a while. (he's still laughing his ass off that mario mishap) and everyone was thrilled. except Sonic. He has been depressed for days now. Wii fit was on vacation, with Peach, Samus, Jigglypuff, and Rosalina. Selda was walking down the hallway, than she spotted the hedgehog.  
"Hey sonic, what's wrong" She asked with her hands on her hips. "Nothing i super sonic fine!" Sonic shouted and did a pose to reassure the princess. She smiled and said. "Okay i just wanted to check on you if you was okay" She said and walked off. "If only i was" Sonic mummer under his breath.

(PAGE BREAK!)

All of the remaining smashers where at the cafe but this time, they were misbehaving. "Alright-a-guys, just because the girls aren't-a-here, doen-" Mario paused because Diddy kong shot him with a meatball. "FOOD FIGHT!" Kirby shouted and in 10 seconds, Chaos! Pac man, who works at the smash mansion, Ran in and began to eat everything off the floor.

Mario, Marth,R.O.B, and Luigi just watched everything in disgust. "maybe that's-a-why kirby doesn't want pac man in SSB" Luigi said as the other 3 nodded.

(PAGE BREAK!)

Mega man and Selda were eating in Mega man room. "That was nice" Mega man said with his hands behind his eyes. "I only wish i wasn't still hungry" Selda said while laughing nervously. Mega man was laughing to until he stopped and frowned. "What's wrong?" Selda asked. "It's sonic, he hasn't been the same." He said.

"I just talked to him". Selda said. "Before you got hungry or was it after?" Mega man asked annoyed. "Anyway, let's go check on him" She said cheerfully while Mega man nodded.

(PAGE BREAK!)

The 2 hero's got to Sonic's room. "Hey sonic!" Mega man shouted. there was no answer, than sonic appeared. "Look i already said i was fine" He said while he was pushing Mega man and Selda out the door.

me:I WANT TO YOU ALL FOR THE LOT OF VIEWS FOR KIRBY X AND SONIC RIGHT BACK AT YA WORLD TOUR!

fox: it's really ironic

Kirby: THAT YOU ALWAYS FAIL!

me: SEE YA!


	3. how to cheer up a hedgehog

Sonic was at Nintendo City, He was walking, sad as ever. "Sarah, i will find her" Sonic thought in his mind. Sonic pretty much turned the city upside down. That didn't work, so he began to ask people. After 5 hours of trying, he gave up and walked back to the Mansion.

Sonic was greeted by Mario. "Hey-a-sonic!" He said. "goodbye" Sonic said sadly and walked off. Mega man and Selda just Signed, "Oh Boy" Selda said. "KKKKAAAABBBBOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!" Everyone ran out of the smash mansion to see Nega man. "Haha! i'm back and i gonna win this time!" Nega man shouted. Selda folded her arms "what makes you think that?" She asked. "Because i-" Nega man paused to see Sonic.

He had a photo of him and Sarah in 1996. He began to tear up. "uh? what's wrong with him?"Nega man asked."It's-a-nothing,he just going though something right now." Mario replied. "You know what, i'll try to kill you all later". Nega man said. "NO! urr not that i don't want you to, he's fine" Mario responded. "no i come back later". And with that, Nega man walked off.

Everyone just looked at Sonic, who began crying loud. "What did i do to deserve this horrible fate?!" He shouted and ran off. "poor guy, she must had left him because he likes pac-man." Kirby said. everyone stared at him. "really?" Fox asked. Mega man just shook his head

Selda she put on a serious face and stomped toward the smash mansion. "where are you going?" Mega man asked while running up to her. "This has gone on far enough" She replied.

(PAGE BREAK!) The 2 hero's arrived sonic's room. "what do you want?" Sonic said as he somehow cut the sadness in his voice. "Get up, you need help"Selda said grabbing sonic's arm. "guys please i'm fine" Sonic said coolly. "dude sonic won't fess up, what do we do?" Selda said nothing but than shouted because she was getting angry "Now fess up!" She shouted .Sonic began to cry loudly. "ALRIGHT I MISS SARAH!" He shouted.

"Good, sorry i had to do that, but you understand that we want to help you"Selda said while giving the blue blur a warm smile. 'how are you 2 gonna help me?" Sonic asked as he wiped a tear. "Where gonna go back into to 1999" Selda said with her hands on her hips. Sonic eyes widened. "REALLY? YOU DO THAT?!" He asked.

"well normally i don't but i take a huge part in helping people find love". She replied to the hedgehog. "YAHOO!" Sonic shouted as he pump his fist into the air. Selda and Mega man looked at each other smiling, happy that Sonic is back to normal.

me: Love, it's so weird, anyway SEE YA!

sonic: I'M GONNA SEE MY LOVE LIFE AGAIN!


	4. dreamcast from the past

Our 3 hero's are now in the year 1996. Sonic was looking for Sarah. but Selda stopped him."You can't look for her in this time, you will mess up your future!" Selda scolded. "But how else am i supposed to find her!" Sonic asked. "Like that" Mega man pointing to sonic, only sonic was short, cubby, and light blue, he is classic sonic.

"Hey isn't that you from the past?" Selda asked with her hands on hips. (she always does that when she is confused) "Yeah, before my life-" Sonic paused because Mega man was getting annoyed at Sonic's depression. "Shut up" He said coldly. Classic Sonic was walking down the streets of SEGA SATURN, he was walking happily.

"Man, life is great and Sarah!" He shouted, than he began singing.

"she can't fade away, the way i feel for her there ain't no word i can say, What i do for her every single day, i make it through this game called life, It's always filled with pain and strive, reality will cut her like a knife, it ain't right.

"But with her by my side, we will win this fight, in the battle of dark and light," He paused when he spotted a concert band performing in front of a lot of people. Classic Sonic hopped in the stage. Everyone stared at the hedgehog. "I would like to finish a song for all you love birds out there." He said proudly and began to sing again.

"Take my hand and hold it tight" He said to a Woman (who was there for what reason?)Woman grab the hedgehog hand. "when we dance our feet all night!" Classic Sonic sang while dancing with the Woman. Everyone cheered for the hedgehog and began to dance to. "GO GO SONIC! GO GO SONIC!" They shouted.

"OKAY!" he shouted. "By her side is where i'll be, endless love won't fade she'll see" A plane fly by the scene and the clouds formed what Classic Sonic was singing. "when i walk her off with me, Sarah, gotta let the love shine. "by her side is where i'll be, endless love won't fade she'll see, when i walk her off with me, gotta let the love shine!" The hedgehog finished by dropping his mic. Everyone Cheered for Sonic like insane.

Selda had tears in her eyes, while Mega man was in shock. "I had no idea you could sing" Mega man said to the hedgehog. "Yep" He said proudly. Selda hugged the chaos emeralds out of him. "THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL!" She shouted with tears of joy. Mega man had to pry her off of Sonic, who was gasping for air.

Classic Sonic saw his older counter part, and walked to him. "HEY! SONIC YOU WERE RIGHT!, MINE FUTURE IS GREAT!" He shouted. "yeah until that 1 day you never see her again" Sonic sad sadly as he walked into the portal into the present day, Leaving himself and his friends.

me: Will sonic ever overcome his depression for losing Sarah, find out.

Kirby: ON GOJIDUDE'S2 PROFILE!

me: i like that, anyway SEE YA!


	5. CHAOS LOVE!

Sonic was in his room, depressed. Selda and Mega man walked his room. "Sonic, someone would like to see you" Selda said. Sonic looked and his eyes widened in shock. "TAILS!" "Mega man told me how you have been, and it's got to go" Tails said, being serious. "What are you tal-" Sonic paused because Mega man screamed. "STOP FAKING IT!" Sonic frowned at the blue bomber.

"It's okay sonic, we all have trouble with love". Proto man said. "Yep pac-man wise" Sonic turned to see Kirby to. "PROTO MAN!, KIRBY!, What are you 2 doing here?". "thought we help you out" Proto man said.

"Since we can't help you find your old love, we gonna help you find new love" Selda said cheerfully. "but who would that be?" Sonic asked sadly. "Wii fit man replied. Sonic eyes widened. "WHAT?! i don't have feelings for her! Not that i hate her, OR NOT THAT I LIKE HER! I-I-I-I- MENT THAT I THINK OF HER AS A FRIEND!" Sonic was saying random things until Proto man slapped him.

"thanks" Sonic said quietly. "but how can i tell her anyway, she's on vacation" Sonic said sadly as everyone frowned. "don't worry i can track her down with my tails finder". Tails said proudly. "THAT'S MINE BUDDY TAILS!" Sonic shouted at the fox. Selda smiled warmly. "Gee guys, i don't know how to thank ya" Sonic said with his hands behind his back.

"Were friends and that is what we do for each other". Mega man responded while the hedgehog smiled. "thanks, anyway tails where is she" Sonic asked. "She's at, L.A" Tails replied while Everyone gasped. "what the fox!" Kirby shouted angrily.

"There's a plane leaving tomorrow, he can go there". Tails said, "count me in" Every turned to see... SHADOW?! "SHADS WHAT'S UP!"N Sonic shouted as he high five the black hedgehog. "Well i have ti get a part of this story somehow. Shadow said while Sonic nodded. "OKAY NOW LET'S SHOW EVERYONE THE REAL POWER OF LOVE!" Sonic shouted. "shut up" Shadow said coldly. "sorry force off habit". Sonic replied.

me: That's all i'm making for today, like away's SEE YA!


	6. A horrible day to LA

It was morning, 12:00 in the morning. Sonic woke up and looked at the time and screamed. "ON NO WERE LATE!" Sonic shouted in panic as he ran and acted like a psychopath an got up everyone. "Sonic whats wrong?" Selda asked worried. "WHAT'S WRONG IS THE WE ONLY GOT 10 MINUTES TO GET OUR ASSES TO THE NINTENDO AIRPORT!" Sonic shouted.

"You never surprise me" Shadow chuckled. Sonic turned to shadow with blood shed eyes. "NOW IT'S NOT THE FUCKING TIME! DO YOU HEAR HE?!" Sonic screamed At the hedgehog. "i has chaos control dumbass" Shadow replied calmly. "If it hurts could we please ease up on the language" Selda said with her hands on her hips.

"Oh come on Selda! Cussing makes anything funny!" Kirby stated as he elbowed the princess. "Yeah Yeah great but can we please go now?" Sonic asked. Shadow nodded. "CHAOS CONTROL!" He shouted and they were off to the Airport. The arrived just in time. "YES! HURRY UP EVERYONE!" Sonic shouted as he was speeding towards the door. "were not that fast" Proto man said running.

They made it to the Nintendo plane and took off. Nega man however, Was standing beside the plane. "Alright Negadroid, get ready to crash that plane into a building!" Nega man shouted. "uh? sir i'm right here" The negadroid whispered in Nega man's (ear?). "WHAT THE! what are doing here!" Nega man asked angrily.

I can't do that, there are to many people that might spam Gojidude2 for a 9/11 ripoff so-" Negadroid paused Because Nega man Punched him right upside his head."Anyway, guess i'll just shoot the plan". Nega man stated while Loading his Nega blaster. "TAKE THIS! SMASHERS!" Nega man shouted as he shot a red laser at the plane and got a direct hit.

"WARNING, WARNING, PLANE HIT!" The auto pilot shouted. "WHAT?!" Selda shouted, clearly panicking. "DAMN IT, I CAN'T LET THE LEMON BALL BE IN SSB!" Kirby shouted as he was pressing random buttons. The plane was falling 1688 feet per 7 seconds. "Quick! i'll chaos control us!" Shadow stated while pulling his trademark green chaos emerald. "WAIT! what the people, we can't leave them here!" Selda shouted.

"What people?" Shadow asked. Selda turned her dead and saw no one, but herself, Shadow, Sonic, Mega man, Tails, Proto man, And Kirby. "anyway CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow shouted as a bright light engulf the inside of the plane and our hero's vanished.


	7. A quick update in future Fanfic's

me:HEY HEY GUYS! I'm the ultimate Super bros and Gojira fan, GOJIDUDE2!

Wii fit trainer: And i happen to be hear also!

Sonic: SONIC'S THE NAME, SPEEDS MY GAME!

Gojira: When are you gonna start making Gojira fanfics?

Me: And that is what this is about, I gonna finish "Sonic fades away" Ans after that, i'll make my First Gojira fanfic. But this won't be the last of Super Smash bros, I REPEAT THIS WONT BE THE LAST OF SUPER SMASH BROS! Anyway moving along, I'll make one last Super Smash Bros fanfic while making My first Fanfic For Gojira. So that's it and my motto is...

Me, Wii fit, and Sonic (except for Gojira):SEE YA!


	8. A stupid boss battle

"SSSHHHOOOOSSSSSHHHHH!" A huge burst if Chaos Energy transported Our hero's away from the plane. "Great! we have no way of making it there! i guess i'm gonna go back to being the most depressed thing alive" Sonic pouted. "I don't think that's not needed". Selda replied. "Why do you think that?" Sonic asked the princess.

"Because were in L.A" She said pointing at the cheered in relief. "ALRIGHT! IT'S TIME TO FINISH THIS LOVE STORY!" Sonic shouted as he dashed to the L.A building, (Which Wii Fit and her female friends happen to be at) only to swatted by a big robot. Sonic was knocked into the ground. "love hurts" He said in pain.

The Robot stood and looked at the other hero's. It was light blue, Mega man shaped, And had a black visor, it is a Nega Giant! "Really? Can't Nega man get creative and stop making things look exactly like Mega man?" Selda asked annoyed with her hands on her hips.

"I don't think that's important right now" Proto man replied. The hero's (except for Sonic) got in fighting stance. "AH YEAH-UH! A BOSS BATTLE!" Kirby shouted. "I really don't feel like fighting this thing" Mega man said sadly. And with his luck The plane That Nega man shout down crash landed right into Nega Giant, causing a big explosion.

"Wow" Shadow said sarcastically. Sonic got back up to see the defeated robot. "YES! I'M OUTTA HE-" Sonic paused because he fainted to the ground. (Guess the kick to face was to hot for him to handle)


	9. The heart warming finale

Sonic woke up to see Mario, Kirby, DK,Lucario And wii fit. "Hey guys did i win?" Sonic asked still messed up from that blow. "Yes you did Shadow called Wii fit and she Instantly called 911, you should had seem worried she was for you". Mario Replied. Wii fit's white monkey like tail wagged wildly as she blushed. (Did i forget to mention that Wii fit has a tail?)

DK pounded his chest. "Your lucky that you survive that plane crash" Lucario stated calmly as ever. "I know good thing my buddy Shads was here" Sonic joked. Mario signaled Kirby,Lucario, and DK to leave. Lucario and Kirby left Sonic's room but DK didn't understand. Mario face palmed himself.

"Hey-a-DK i got a lot of bananas in-" Mario paused because DK ran over him. "OOFF!" Shouted a flatten Mario. Sonic Laughed his quills off while Wii fit smiled nervously. "Hey sonic" Wii fit said quietly. Sonic laugh faded as his began to get Nervous. "uu-u-u-uu-uh hi" Sonic barely manage to get that out.

"When shadow told me that went through all that trouble just to express yourself to me,i really appreciate that". Wii fit said warmly with her hands on her hips. Sonic was pink all over. Luigi and Proto man held up a sign. "DON'T BE NERVOUS, IT'S YOUR YEAR!" Sonic gave the both of them a thumbs up. Wii fit turned her head but Luigi and Proto man quickly left before she saw them. Luigi and Proto man walked the hallway, they fist pumped each other. "Wait? when did it become the year of sonic?" Luigi asked. "Don't know don't care" Proto man replied.

Sonic began to speak again. "Yeah it was really no tr-" Sonic paused became Wii fit kissed him full on the cheeks. "I think i might have a little luck on St. Patrick's day after all" She said and walked off. Sonic was completely surprised and shocked so much did he didn't eat or sleep that day. Mario and Mega man got concerned and went to check on him. Sonic was still there, in the exact same way he was after Wii fit kissed him. "Uh? Sonic were having another me-" Mario paused because Sonic jumped 10 feet into the air and shouted.

"YYYYEEEESSSSS! IT'S THE YEAR OF "SUPER" SONIC THE LEGENDARY HEDGEHOG!" Sonic screamed and he did a retard dance. Mario and Mega man just looked at each other and signed.

(PAGE BREAK)

Nega man was in his base, confused. "I don't get it, I shot down there plane." Nega man pouted like a 5 year old. Bowser came by. "So? That mega giant robot you created killed them by now!" Bowser roared with an evil laughed.

"Yeah about that, The plane you shot down landed into the robot." Metal Sonic stated. Nega man eyes widened. "GOD DAMN IT!" He Screamed on the top of his (Lungs?)

(THE END)

Me: Another Smash bros fanfic well done

Sonic: So what's next

Me: Another 2 more fanfic's. But hey

Wii fit: (Grab Sonic's head and did a peace sign) SEE YA!


	10. A follow up update

me: HEY HEY WHAT UP SUPER SMASH BROTHERS!  
Sonic and Wii fit: HEY GUYS!

Mario: IT'S-A-ME, MARIO!  
Luigi: I'M NEW SUPER LUIGI!

Nega man: Hey

Bowser: BWA HAHAHAHAHA!

me: Anyway i Changed my mind about something.

Metal Sonic: You think your mind so much that's why Icee the hedgehog gave you a bad review.

Me: SCREW YOU PIECE OF SHIT! (calms down) Anyway i have decided that after 2 more SSBFF's, i'm going to do a special one. A crossover with Gojira because Gojidude2 stand for. "Awesome Gojira fan" In japan.

mega man: No it doesn't

me: Don't care anyway like always SEE YA!


End file.
